Questions on the mind
by ELLYNARA3
Summary: Summary: John tugged at Sherlock's scarf. Pulling the detective closer to him and placed his lips against the great detectives. "W-What just happened?" Pairing/s: Johnlock Rating: PG 13 ((Johnlock Pre-relationship) I tried to make it sorta fluffy. I think I did it. :D First kisses. Confessions. Dedicated to creamtea-with-a-madman, who gave me the will to write this.))


((Johnlock Pre-relationship) I tried to make it sorta fluffy. I think I did it. :D First kisses. Confessions.

I also want to dedicate this to cream-tea-with-a-madman who gave me the inspiration and motivation to finish this silly little thing. :D )

Summary: John tugged at Sherlock's scarf. Pulling the detective closer to him and placed his lips against the great detectives.

"W-What just happened?"

Characters: Sherlock, John, and small mention of Scotland Yard and Sally Donovan.

Pairing/s: Johnlock (John/Sherlock) (John and Sherlock) (John x Sherlock)

Rating: PG 13+

Author: ELLYNARA3

John tugged at Sherlock's scarf. Pulling the detective closer to him and placed his lips against the great detectives. Stopping Sherlock's deductions in his mouth.

"See you at home." John mumbled going red and rushing away to hail a cab.

After John left, Sherlock as well as everyone else on the crime scene were looking stunned.

"W- What just happened?" Sally asked in shock. "I knew you were dating but PDA? I didn't think that'd be John's thing."

"He's not-. We're not-." Sherlock said before giving up and saying the rest of what he'd deduced to Lestrade.

"Now if that's all. I need to get back to my blogger... He left me with a few questions." Sherlock said mumbling the last bit to himself as he walked out the door and hailed a cab without waiting for an answer.

After John had gotten home he sat in his chair and went redder and redder thinking about what had happened.

He'd let his impulses and feelings take over and had kissed Sherlock in front of everyone at the Yard.

"Idiot. That's what you are John. An idiot." John said groaning to himself and tugging at his hair so that he winced in pain.

"Idiot? Is that what you're calling yourself now?" Sherlock asked as he climbed to the top of the stairs, as silent as a mouse.

John jumped a foot in the air as Sherlock's voice startled him, after calming down John turned in his chair, saying, "Oh... Sherlock. Hi. I didn't expect you home so soon. Did you solve the case?"

Sherlock looked at him strangely, and said, "No now stop trying to change the subject John. Why are you calling yourself an idiot? Is it because you kissed me? Speaking of which why /did/ you kiss me?"

John went even redder then he had been and said, "Yes. I'm sorry. It was an accident. It won't happen again."

"That doesn't explain why John." Sherlock prompted looking at John trying to deduce something it the army Doctors face. But Johns face proved to be impossible to read for once. What was usually an open book was now a closed door.

"I felt like it and my brain decided to let it happen for once." John said quickly before mumbling, "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed." Before Sherlock could answer, John rushed upstairs to his room.

John groaned to himself and fell onto his bed face first with a plop.

'Damn stupid body. Why do you this to me?' John thought as he turned onto back. 'Yes I understand that I've been dreaming and fanaticising about him since the day that we met but he's untouchable. Why the fuck did you let me kiss him? Now he knows I fancy him.' "He's gonna want me gone." John groaned as he said the last bit aloud. "Whhhhhhy?!" He yelled into his pillow.

"Well... If this /is/ my last night in 221b Baker Street I may as well make the most of it." John said to himself sadly, a few tears coming to his eyes at the thought of losing Sherlock as a friend.

John put on the recording of Sherlock playing a song on his violin. It was John'sfavourite of the music Sherlock played. He played it loudly and smiled sadly thinking, 'I guess I'll never hear him play it for real again. But I have this.'

Tears started to actually roll down Johns cheeks now.

Sherlock waited until he heard John's door slam before going, lying on the lounge and accessing his mind palace.

Going to the wing specifically called, 'Thoughts about John', Sherlock started to map out the facts that he'd learnt about the good doctor today.

Fact 1: John felt like kissing him

Fact 2: Going by what he's said he's felt like it multiple times

Fact 3: Sally (and the rest of Scotland yard probably) thought they were dating anyway

It was questions after that. Was John attracted to him? Why didn't he just say so? How long has he liked me like that?

Sherlock groaned. He hated not having answers. That was when he heard his own violin music being played from upstairs.

It was John's favourite. He knew that. What he hadn't realised was that John had recorded it on to his iPhone.

Sherlock knew that the doctor was awake and desperately wanted to go and question him about what was going on. But he got the feeling that John wouldn't appreciate that all that much.

Sherlock groaned again and went to have a shower to try and ease his mind. It didn't work.

John heard Sherlock groan twice before the detective got in the shower. A few moments after he heard the water turn on John moved quietly to get a cup of tea for bed.

But before John could return upstairs Sherlock came out of the bathroom, a tiny towel over his lower half but other than that completely naked.

John blushed completely scarlet while Sherlock just looked at him and moved into the lounge room saying, "I thought you were going to bed John. Did you change your mind?"

Sherlock went and picked up his dressing gown from on the floor next to the couch. Bending down to pick it up and pulling it on after letting the towel drop to the floor.

"No. No change of mind. I just, wanted a cup of tea before I went to sleep." John said quietly, answering the younger man's question.

"Oh." Sherlock said. And John could hear the disappointment in his voice.

John finished making his tea as Sherlock flopped onto the lounge. Give Sherlock a glance, John sighed to himself and getting his tea went to sit in his chair.

"Just a little while." John mumbled wondering when or if he'd be able to refuse this man anything.

Sherlock's face visibly brightened and he opened his mouth to ask if they could continue their conversation from earlier.

But before Sherlock even uttered a sound John said, "No."

Sherlock's mouth snapped closed as he looked at John in shock.

"You didn't even know what I was gonna say." Sherlock said quietly.

"Yes I did. You were gonna ask if we could continue your questioning spree." John said. "And my answer is no."

Sherlock looked visibly disappointed. And then he asked, "Can I ask one question?"

John stared at Sherlock warily before deciding, "Fine... One and only one." And well. One almost always turned in to two and two turned into three. And so on.

"Do you wish to be romantically involved with me John?" Sherlock asked, not understanding how that could have been interpreted.

"Are you asking me out Sherlock Holmes?" John said with a smirk.

"No... I'm just asking, to put this in simple words, are you attracted to me John in the romantic sense of the word?" Sherlock said, legitimate curiosity in his gaze as he looked at his best friend.

Johns smirk faltered and he asked, "Will you hate me if I say yes?"

Sherlock looked at his John, who looked really worried and wouldn't even meet his eye.

"No." Sherlock said and John's neck snapped up to stare at the consulting detective. "I could never hate you John."

"You don't hate me for loving you?" John said blinking in shock. He'd been sure that Sherlock would hate him. John grinned at his best friend happily.

Sherlock was also looking at John in shock, "Y-you love me?" Sherlock asked, disbelief covering his tone.

"Yes... Yes of course I do." John said grinning as he sipped his tea.

Sherlock smiled, just a slight up tip of his lips and said, "I don't mind in the slightest then John. I'm not used to people loving me." Sherlock said his face and voice taking on a panicked appearance. "What do I do?"

"It's just me Sherlock." John said reaching out to stroke the younger man's arm. "You don't need to do anything. I love you just the way you are."

Sherlock's mouth turned up in a smile and he looked at Johns hand indecisively before he gently intertwined his fingers with the other man.

John blinked a few times at his friend's hand. Trying to make sure it was real. John grinned, so happy. So maybe he wasn't getting kicked out.

Realizing something John grinned and said, "That was more than one question mister."

"Four to be exact from me." Sherlock said grinning.

"So... We're good?" John asked finishing off the tea he'd been slowly drinking during their conversation.

"Yeah." Sherlock said looking at their hands, "More than good."

John smiled happily and said, "That's good. Very good."

"Now... I hope you don't mind but I have a shift at the clinic tomorrow so I need to sleep. See you in the morning?"

Sherlock nods and quietly says, "Good night John."

"Good night Sherl." John says bringing the great detectives hand to his mouth and pressing his lips to the back of it before untangling their fingers and putting his cup in the sink.

"Sweet dreams." John mumbles a smile on his face as he goes upstairs to his bedroom.

"Sweet dreams too you to John." Sherlock said a grin on his face as he also decides to sleep. The case is over. He can finally rest.

Slipping off the couch he moves down the hall to his own bedroom and slips off his dressing gown before climbing in between the sheets.

"Goodnight Fred." Sherlock mumbled to his brown bear before slipping off into deep sleep.


End file.
